


Try Out

by grettama



Series: Kronos Crows [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos University Football Team was holding a try out for the freshmen and the Captain/Quarterback of the team, Jason Grace, already had his eyes on someone. Or you might say, someone's beautiful legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the grammar or spelling orz

Jason looked at the new recruits of his football team and frowned when he laid his eyes on the smallest boy in the line. He had an olive skin and a long black hair which he tied neatly in a bun. Jason had been the American football team Captain for two years now, but this was the first time he saw someone this scrawny to actually join the team.

“You sure you’re not in the wrong try out, kid?”

Percy voiced out what was on his mind. The kid glared at Percy. Dark circles under his eyes was so visible Jason assumed the kid never slept in his entire life.

“No,” he answered. Short and cold.

“What’s your name?” Jason asked, smiled.

“Nico di Angelo.”

Jason nodded. “What position are you?”

“Running back.”

Jason eyed Nico’s legs at that words. And he regretted that. Only for a tiny little bit though. Nico had a very _nice legs_. It was slim but fit and the curve was perfect. He even had a very nice ass, it made Jason gulped silently. He hoped nobody noticed the blush on his face.

Jason cleared his throat, tried his best to tear his eyes off of Nico’s legs and looked back to his eyes. It was very dark. The blackest eyes Jason had ever seen.

“Okay, now that you are all here, let’s start our try out!”

As the try out began, everyone’s doubt over Nico’s capability was swept away. He might be wasn’t as muscular as any other football players, but he got skill. He was the fastest player Jason had ever seen in his entire football career. He was small, but he wasn’t afraid of being tackled by those linemen. And now that Jason watched him carefully, Nico was small, but he got some muscle on him too.

Jason approached him after the try out finished. The boy took off his helmet. He was still breathing heavily and sweat running down his forehead. Jason tried his best not to imagine this view in a very different circumstances, where Nico was under him or maybe on top of him. Jason shook his head, made the thoughts went away.

“Wow,” Jason said. “I’ve never seen someone run like you do.”

Nico smiled at him. It was just a small smile but it was enough to make Jason’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Thanks.”

Jason smiled back at Nico. “Welcome to the team, I guess. I’m looking forward to play with you.”Jason said as he lifted his fist at Nico.

Nico fistbumped him. “I’m also looking forward to catch a pass from you, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of bingereading Check, Please! webcomic. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> And this story might continue. Or not. Depends on what mood I'm in. Haha.


End file.
